


Cowardice

by sherlockholmeslives



Series: Welcome to London (One-Shots) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockholmeslives/pseuds/sherlockholmeslives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from the 'Cowardice' prompt.</p><p>"Three hours ago, he called his dealer to make arrangements."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowardice

Cowardice is not a trait Sherlock Holmes usually associates with himself. He stands accused of many things, but running _away_ from danger is not one of them. Confronting his fears and discomforts, **conquering** them, is a way of life.

 

There is, however, one example to the contrary. He will most likely deny this if questioned.

 

Sherlock Holmes was twenty-six years old, and squatting in a condemned house on the outskirts of London. Three years ago he’d left university without completing his degree; two years ago he had developed the beginnings of a dangerous cocaine habit. Two weeks ago, he overdosed and ended up in hospital under a pseudonym; one week ago he left without being officially discharged.

 

Three hours ago, he called his dealer to make arrangements.

Two hours ago, he started to wonder if this was all his life was really supposed to be.

One hour ago, he picked up his phone, dialling all but the last digit of his brother’s mobile number. He cancelled it at the last moment.

Thirty minutes ago, he almost called Mycroft again. He was afraid. He hung up just as the phone began to ring.

Twenty-nine minutes ago, he turned his phone off. He was more afraid of Mycroft’s disappointment than he would ever admit.

Fifteen minutes ago, Sherlock’s dealer arrived at the house.

Ten minutes ago, the dealer left, and Sherlock was alone again, and £45 poorer.

 

Now, Sherlock doesn’t care about anything, and nothing hurts. But he still knows he’s a coward when it comes to this.


End file.
